The present invention pertains to display cases, and in particular, to cases with illuminated shelves.
Bakery cases are typically large enclosures having a plurality of vertically stacked shelves to support the baked goods. Unilluminated shelves are often vertically adjustable to vary the spacing between the shelves. In illuminated cases, each shelf is provided with a light fixture to illuminate the goods supported below it.
Although the use of adjustable shelves and light fixtures are both desirable, their combination in a case has heretofore been aesthetically displeasing. Specifically, power for the light fixture is supplied through a cord which is secured to an electrical outlet in the rear of the case. With respect to a fixed shelf construction, the cord and plug can be substantially hidden from view by stringing the cord along the under surface of its corresponding shelf and inserting the plug into a receptacle adjacent the rear of the shelf. However, vertically adjustable shelves frequently cause the cords to droop or otherwise be exposed between the shelves as the cords extend between the light fixture and an unaligned receptacle.
The shelves of display cases can generally be adjustably positioned in either a horizontal or inclined orientation at a fixed height. As can be appreciated, this lack of adjustment limits the usefulness and versatility of the case for the end user.